The Fire
by Ashley LePerea
Summary: Where's Sandra? This is my first serious fic... I don't know if its very good or not though I'm hoping you like it. It's apart of my season 13 series


The Fire

This is apart of my season 13, I'm trying for a drama here, It's my first serious one so forgive me if I suck. I'm going to take kind of a leap in time here from where my fan fic is now (BTW you may want to read my series first before reading this) if you don't want to then here is a little summary,

_Chandler and Monica have four kids a boy (Trent) two twin girls (Nicole and Sandra) and another boy (Dane) Ross and Rachel have Ben and a baby girl (Kendra) and Joey and Pheobe are expecting. C&M live outside the city Ross and Rachel down the road and Joey and Pheobe live above Chandler and Monica's garage._

Ok I'll be skipping ahead in time a lot and to start off, the twins are 5 (two years ahead of my last season 13) Trent is 8 Dane is 3 Kendra just turned 3 Ben is 15 and Pheobe and Joey's baby let's just call her..(yes her) Sidney is 1 1/2 (I know some of you wanted to read a fic about the birth of Joey and Pheobe's and I will probably come out with a fic about that) And one last thing (sorry if this is boring) this fic is concentrating more towards Chandler and Monica's family...so don't be mad if it doesn't involve the others to much.

"SANDRA!" Trents angry voice shouted to his sister

"Yes?"She replied with an innocent tone.

"What did you do with the dinosaur that Uncle Ross gave to me?!"

"He's in my game see..." 

Sandra held up a green T-Rex dinosaur doll with a pink dress and hat on

"That's mine give it back!"

"No!" Sandra whined

"Make us breakfast Trenty" Nicole interrupted

"hmm I am hungry...help me you're not gonna be lazy butts"

"yea yea. when are mommy and daddy gonna be awake?"

"I don't know now come on..."

All three walked into the kitchen with little Dane following along holding his two favorite blankets.

"How do you turn this on?" Sandra asked pointing to the stove

"You turn this...and then put the pan on it with like eggs"

They got the eggs out and started breaking them onto the pan which was over an over-heated stove. Nicole told Dane to let go of one of his blanket's so that he wouldn't fall over. He handed it to her and she then laid it on top of the HOT stove.

_________________________________________________________

Monica slowly woke up turning her head towards Chandler who was just staring at her already awake

"Good morning" she finally managed to say

"Morning, how'd you sleep?"

"Great. Nice calm dream, it was about our kids"

"Oh really what happened?"

"Well Trent was a football player in the superbowl and the twins were at college Dane was a senior in high school they looked just like us it was kind of weird I knew it was them but Trent and Dane looked like you, the twins like me"

"Sounds like a good dream, maybe it's a sign that we will raise them really great..."

"We already are"

With that they just laid there for about a minute soaking in the last of their relaxation. There was a loud sound

"Chandler do you hear that?"

"Uhh only a little!" he replied covering his ears from the sound

"Yeah but OH MY GOD! That's the fire alarm!"

"Where are the kids?!!"He said while jumping out of bed. He opened the door and a cloud of smoke rolled into their room so terrible they couldn't even see through it.

"TRENT! NICOLE!"

"SANDRA....DANE!"

"Mommy!" a faint voice called Monica paused to think of who it was then realizing that it was Dane.

"DANE! Dane where are you..Chandler I can hear Dane look for the rest!" She shouted through the smoke.

"DANE WHERE ARE YOU...wait Dane are you in hidey?" Monica said with hope. "Hidey" is what Dane called his favorite hiding place behind the TV in between the fake plant.

"Hidey yeah!" The three year old replied as if everything was fine and this was all a game.

Monica ran to the spot behind the TV to find her son cuddled in a blanket with a stuffed animal lion.

She grabbed him then ran out of the house placing him on the grass and running right back in.

"Chandler? Chandler?!" She searched frantically.

"Yeah honey I found Nicole she's in the back yard..."

"Dane's in front where is Trent and Sandra?!!!!"

"Right here mom!" 

Chandler and Monica whipped around at the sound of their 8 year old son.

Chandler ran for Trent in such a rush that he almost ran straight into the fire. 

"Trent your on the other side! Go out the side door it's right behind you go outside now TRENT NOW! AND GO TO JOEY'S AND CALL 911!"

"Ok Dad!" he obeyed, in the matter of a second there was a loud bam from the door slamming shut.

"Ok Mon, we HAVE to find Sandra"

"Oh my god where is she where is she! Maybe she made it outside, look in back I'll look in front!"

"Okay!"

Monica ran out the front door to see Dane who was now crying, the fire trucks were already there so somebody else must have called, Monica heard a loud bang and turned around to see that the front door had collapsed. But to hear worst nightmare it wasn't laying on the ground...it was laying on Sandra...

"NO!! No! MY BABY!" She ran towards to door only 15 feet until a fire man stopped her, about 8 other men ran after the limp body burried beneath the door that was burning.

Chandler came running around the side house with Nicole in his arms...

"What's going on?!!"

"Chandler! Sandra is.." She couldn't finish she did finish but no sound came out all she could do was point...

"Oh My God" Chandler said with a sickening look on his face as he fell to his knees in tears. Monica was hysterically screaming at the look of her beautiful daughter lying underneath a very heavy door.

___________________________________________

Should I go on? I know it was short but that's just to get the story going...please tell me what you think. It's my first serious fic so I don't know if I'm any good or not. Thanks!

visit- http://www.geocities.com/luv4friends86/


End file.
